Mephidrius
Mephidrius was the leader of a cult that held an unknown purpose. Much like his appearance led one to believe, he was shrouded in mystery and darkness. It was unknown whether or not Mephidrius was his real name or his given name, but one could surmise that, due to its eerie similarity to the naming of Sith Lords, it was a derivitive of this style. Whether or not this indicated he knew of Sith teachings remained unknown. Mephidrius was a powerful wielder of the Force, and a master of lightsaber combat. His powers and skills proved him to be far more than a match for both of his apprentices combined. Furthermore, his unusual language was dark and powerful, and of an unknown origin, denoting that Mephidrius may not even be human. A figure of the shadows, Mephidrius always craved greater power. He was cautious, as his actions during the campaign to bring the Disciples of the Ancients to power showed, and was known as an aggressive, dominant figure who would not abide a threat to his power. At some point in time, he ceased to feel fear and other emotions; he became an entity of pure intent. History The Rise of a Dreadlord Mephidrius's history was, much like the dreadlord himself, a mysterious one. No one knew of his origins or his tale before becoming the Dreadlord. When he came to his level of power, he encountered the Diax dark Jedi known as Fidonis Iuguolo, and was quick to lay his claim as master over the other. Mephidrius made no hesitation to strip the Diax of his status over him, and rather than slaying the dark Jedi he apprenticed Fidonis. His reasons were unknown, but it became clear that, along with Pallor Crucio, he intended to make the duo his personal Heralds, and named them the Harbingers of Doom and Despair, appropriately. From that point on, the Dreadlord Mephidrius grew into a feared individual, as he established the Disciples of the Ancients. The Disciples of the Unknown The Disciples became a symbol of fear throughout their sphere of influence. With Mephidrius at the helm, and Fidonis and Pallor his right hand men, it became clear that the Disciples were growing into a force to be reckoned with. The very purpose of this cult was known only to Mephidrius himself, but their actions led many to believe that their purpose was far more sinister than initially believed. Talents and Abilities Mephidrius wielded a red-bladed lightsaber and fought in a one-handed aggressive style. The hunger he possessed was a means of severing connections between life, the Force, and feeding upon the death it caused the closer he came to it. This hunger made him stronger, and prolonged use of this power made him a threat to all life, as his hunger grew as well. But it was not he who was in control. He was a wound in the Force, his mere presence casting echoes that would slowly kill all around him, feeding him. His unusual speech caused pain and death to all who heard it. The ones who served him, in time, like his crew on the Sovereign, became utter slaves. Mephidrius was adept in many aspects of the Force. He used his dark variant of the Sever Force ability to strip the Force from others. He could also use the Force to lift entire starships. He was also proficient in Dark Rage, Farseeing, Force Lightning, Force Resistance, Force Scream, Force Whirlwind, among others such as a dark variant of Force Healing called Dark Healing. Mephidrius was aware of some secret powers of the dark side such as Devastating Power, used to increase the power of an offensive Force technique either by half of its power or up to double its power, and Distant Power, which gave him the ability to increase the range of a Force power to anywhere in the star system from which it originated. His knowledge also extended to Sith alchemy, as during the reign of the Disciples of the Ancients his sect of followers used techniques that would bend tame beasts to their will. Category:Cadden Category:Disciples of the Ancients